One Night Only
One Night Only is a live album and DVD by the Bee Gees. It features the group's concert at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas in 1997 and includes many of their greatest hits. The CD is edited, with some songs omitted, though the DVD version of the concert is complete. The album was reissued in 1999, and included a bonus CD with the missing songs. The CD and DVD cover features the band replicating their iconic Saturday Night Fever pose. The Bee Gees performed songs from every decade from the 1960s to the '90s. They also sang a tribute song to their late brother Andy Gibb, "(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away". During this song old footage of Andy is shown, including him singing the second verse of the song. The vocals from the original recording also play during that section. Céline Dion guest-starred on the Bee Gees-penned "Immortality". Recorded vocals by Frankie Valli are featured during "Grease", and are also taken from the original song. The album's title was originally meant to reflect the band's plan that the Las Vegas concert would be their final live performance ever. Barry Gibb's arthritis had worsened to the point where it seemed it would be impossible for him to continue playing, but he wanted to expand the tour and so they played several more shows. class=album|id=r380476|pure_url=yes}} link }} Track listing All songs by Barry, Robin and Maurice Gibb, except where noted. #"Intro: You Should Be Dancing/Alone" – 5:47 #"Massachusetts" – 2:32 #"To Love Somebody" (B. Gibb, R. Gibb) – 3:10 #"Words" – 3:27 #"Closer Than Close" – 3:30 #"Islands in the Stream" – 3:47 #"(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away" (Featuring Andy Gibb) (B. Gibb, Blue Weaver) – 3:52 #"Night Fever/More Than a Woman" – 3:26 #"Lonely Days" – 3:44 #"New York Mining Disaster 1941" (B. Gibb, R. Gibb) – 2:15 #"I Can't See Nobody" – 1:30 #"And the Sun Will Shine" – 1:54 #"Nights on Broadway" – 1:05 #"How Can You Mend a Broken Heart?" (B. Gibb, R. Gibb) – 3:27 #"Heartbreaker" – 1:05 #"Guilty" – 2:21 #"Immortality" (Featuring Celine Dion) – 4:46 #"Tragedy" – 4:28 #"I Started a Joke" – 2:48 #"Grease" (Featuring Frankie Valli) (B. Gibb) – 2:43 #"Jive Talkin'" – 4:19 #"How Deep Is Your Love" – 3:54 #"Stayin' Alive" – 3:59 #"You Should Be Dancing" – 4:12 1999 Reissue bonus CD #"I've Gotta Get a Message to You" – 4:08 #"One" – 4:38 #"Still Waters (Run Deep)" – 3:26 #"Morning of My Life (In the Morning)" (B. Gibb) – 3:10 #"Too Much Heaven" – 1:58 #"Run to Me" – 1:19 DVD Track listing #"You Should Be Dancing" #"Alone" #"Massachusetts" #"To Love Somebody" #"I've Gotta Get a Message to You" #"Words" #"Closer Than Close" #"Islands in the Stream" #"One" #"Our Love (Don't Throw It All Away)" #"Night Fever" #"More Than a Woman" #"Still Waters (Run Deep)" #"Lonely Days" #"Morning of My Life (In the Morning)" #"New York Mining Disaster 1941" #"Too Much Heaven" #"I Can't See Nobody" #"Run to Me" #"And the Sun Will Shine" #"Nights on Broadway" #"How Can You Mend a Broken Heart?" #"Heartbreaker" #"Guilty" #"Immortality" #"Tragedy" #"I Started a Joke" #"Grease" #"Jive Talkin'" #"How Deep Is Your Love" #"Stayin' Alive" #"You Should Be Dancing" Note: After the song "How Deep Is Your Love" is finished with the sustaining applause, Barry's daughter Ali appears onstage and gives him and her uncle Robin red roses. As she tries to give one to her other uncle, Maurice, the loud sounds of "Stayin' Alive" start to play, forcing her to run off-stage. *DVD video is formatted for 4:3 screens. *DVD audio tracks are in three formats: **Stereo Dolby Digital at 192 kbit/s **5.1 Surround Dolby Digital at 448 kbit/s **5.1 Surround DTS at 768 kbit/s Personnel *Barry Gibb – guitar, vocals *Maurice Gibb – keyboards, guitar, vocals *Robin Gibb – vocals ;Additional personnel *Alan Kendall – lead guitar *Stephen Gibb – lead guitar *Ben Stivers – keyboards *Matt Bonelli – bass guitar *Steve Rucker – drums *John Merchant – off-stage keyboards *Celine Dion – vocals on "Immortality" *Andy Gibb – pre-recorded vocals on "(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away" *Frankie Valli – pre-recorded vocals on "Grease" Dialogue from the DVD Barry: Maurice's piano is not sustained. Maurice: I'm nothing without a good sustain. Robin: You are nothing if not a good sustain. (laughs with his brothers) Barry: Stand by your weapons. (laughs) Release history References